1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an entertainment system for use in a vehicle, and more particularly to a layered entertainment system capable of receiving and supporting a media source.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Entertainment consoles mounted in vehicles provide video and audio entertainment to passengers therein. A known design includes, for example, an overhead console including a screen for displaying video and a media source built-in to the overhead console, such as a digital video disc (DVD) player. Another known design includes, for example, the overhead console including the screen for displaying video and a media source, such as a video cassette player (VCP), connected to the overhead console, but positioned remote from the console, such as under a seat of the vehicle.
Known consoles are limited with respect to how and where a media source is positioned in a vehicle and the number and type of media sources that can be operated with the console.
Accordingly, a need exists for an overhead console that can operate with multiple media sources and that provides flexibility with respect to positioning and mounting of the media sources.